Planted Again Or Not?
by passionate not obsessed
Summary: The start of summer. The Burrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry refusing to talk to Ginny. Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other growing constantly. Love, heartache and a nasty little dream
1. The Dream

_Harry walked down the corridor. 'Where are you?' He called. 'Please. Answer me!' He kept walking. 'I'm here Harry.' She said from behind him. Harry whipped around as quickly as he could. 'No. Not there. HERE!' came her voice from the other end of the corridor._

_The voice was taunting him… Harry began to run… Looking all around himself… Hoping to find her. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself. 'She has to be here somewhere!' Harry tripped and fell flat on his face… something soft was beneath him… he looked down and –_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" someone screamed and jolted Harry awake.

"Who screamed? What's happened?" asked Harry hurriedly.

Ron answered in reply "No idea mate. Let's find out."

Running down the stairs, Harry and Ron tried to find who screamed. They ran into the kitchen and both started talking at the same time. Mrs Weasley just stared and said… "One at a time, one at a time. Harry, dear, why don't you go first?"

Ron groaned inwardly while Harry asked who had screamed and why. He **hated** the fact that his mum treated Harry _so_ much better than she treated him. It was as if she preferred Harry. No offence against his best mate though. _He_ can't help how he gets treated. Ron thought he ought to be used to it by now.

"Now now dears, don't worry. It was ---"

"It was me. Sorry if I woke you. It's just I woke up this morning and found a humungous zit! On my wedding day! Honestly! If it wasn't for Fred and George's pimple remover, I would be doomed!" exclaimed Fleur all in one breath.

She looked so genuinely worried about a zit that Harry burst out laughing. Honestly, with Voldemort having finally killed Dumbledore and so many other poor innocent lives, you would think that even Fleur would be too concerned about bigger things, to worry about a tiny little zit that was gone in 10 seconds!

Fleur's jaw dropped open with surprise mixed with anger and hurt and exclaimed "WHAT ARE **YOU **_LAUGHING_ ABOUT?"

"Sorry Fleur. Not at you exactl –"

"Exactly! What do you mean, exactly?

"Just that there are so many other things to worry about than a tiny little zit that disappeared in 10 seconds. No offence or anything."

"Oh you're right. I know. But today I am trying to forget about You-Know-Who so then I can pretend that there is no possibility my wedding could be ruined. And I guess it's also just how I am. Je suis desole." Fleur apologised.

"Don't worry. I understand how you feel. And everyone is under stress at the moment." Harry replied.

"Right." Mrs Weasley said. "Now that we've got that sorted, we can start on breakfast."

Mrs Weasley conjured up so much food so fast that the other three didn't realise she had moved. Harry, Ron and Fleur tucked in. Fleur avoiding fatty foods of course. Oh, and carbohydrates. So she didn't really eat all that much. Not that it mattered because they were soon joined by Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie.

"Oh, good. Breakfast." The twins chorused.

"Thanks mum." Said Ginny.

"Looks lovely Molly." Said Lupin.

"This is delicious Mrs Weasley." Hermione added.

Tonks smiled at Molly with a mouthful of egg. Mrs Weasley just beamed at everyone.

'Now that you've all eaten, Bill, I believe you are going with Fred, George and Charlie to prepare yourselves for the wedding. You four can just go up to Ron's room to get ready. And no coming back downstairs! Off you go now! We need to get Fleur ready. Ron, Harry, you two can go and help Arthur, Remus and Alastor set up the yard. Kingsley and a few of Bill's friends from Gringott's will be coming soon to help as well. Mr and --- "

"Bill's friends from work?" Ron raised an eyebrow, cutting Mrs Weasley off.

"They are human aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes! They're some of the curse breakers from Egypt. Though some of the goblins will be coming. Now. As I was saying, Mr and Mrs Delacour have gone out with Gabrielle for awhile and will be back soon and they will be helping us get ready. Well Mrs Delcaour and Gabrielle will. Mr Delacour will be -. Oh there you are! I was just saying that you will be going up to Ron's room. Mrs Delacour, Gabrielle come with me and the other females. BOYS! Out in the backyard will you!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly.

"Going Mrs Weasley." Harry replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were out the back setting up tables and chairs and chatting about Ron not being a part of the official wedding party.

"To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad I'm not in the wedding. I don't fancy having that much responsibility." Ron was saying.

"Also, now you have more time wishing you were Bill 'ey?" Harry joked.

"Shut up! I do NOT like Fleur!"

"Ron. I was just joking… I know you don't. You like Hermione don't you? And don't try to deny it… I've seen the way you look at her."

"Well… er… where would you… I don't…" Harry gave Ron a look. "Fine I do! I like her! Have for ages… I didn't mean to fall for her. I just… well… I just did. I love everything about her. I love how she is such a know-it-all. I love her smile. I love her eyes. I just love everything. I couldn't help falling for her. I love the way she smells and the way – Harry? Are you even listening to me?" When Ron got no response he started to get annoyed and yelled at Harry.

"Er… What? Oh… Yeah Ron. Why don't you tell Hermione how you feel?" Harry said, hoping Ron wouldn't wonder what was going on with him.

"Because I don't want to be rejected! And why would she like me? As if she does. Anyway, where did your mind just drift off to?"

"Um… Nowhere. She likes you Ron. I can tell."

"BOYS! Stop slacking off and get back to work! The wedding is starting in a few hours." Mr Weasley called.

"Coming Mr Weasley. Just got a bit distracted."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny were in the room they were sharing, getting dressed and talking.

"Hermione. You should tell Ron what you feel. You like him. Today would be the perfect time to do it. Everyone is happy. Well, almost everyone anyway." Ginny said.

"Gin, I dunno. I don't even know if he likes me! What if I get rejected? I couldn't stand being at school then! Or just with Harry and him anyway. Ron's one of my best friends! What would I do if it didn't work out? Or if we broke up? It would just be so awkward! And Ginny, try and be happy."

Mrs Weasley poked her head in and said to them "Come on, come look at Fleur. She looks amazing!"

"In a minute mum."

"Fleur! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed in unison as they walked into her room.

"Bill will be speechless!" Mrs Weasley added.

"Thank you. Well, I guess it's time for you all to go down and see the guests in. How many people are here already? There seems to be so many." Fleur said.

"See you later darling. My daughter is getting married!"


	2. Love and Heartache

**Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K Rowling and owned Harry Potter and his world. Sadly, I am not her and I do not own Harry Potter and his world.**

**Chapter Two: Love and Heartache**

**A/N – I am not going to write the wedding… I am moving straight to the reception.**

**Please review! This is my first fanfic so I want constructive criticism on how to improve my writing. I'll try and take on board these things. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I got a new computer and its taken ages for me to transfer my stuff.**

Bill and Fleur were dancing the first dance of the evening. As people went to join them, Harry turned to Ron just to look at an empty seat. Harry looked around and saw Ron approaching Hermione. He smiled to himself. Ron was finally getting the courage to ask Hermione out. It looked from where Harry was sitting that she said yes. They went out onto the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other. Harry turned away and found himself looking right into Fleur's eyes.

"'Arry!" Fleur exclaimed. "Come and have a dance."

As Harry started to explain he had no one to dance with, Fleur told him not to be silly and dance with her.

Halfway through their dance, Mr. Weasley cut in and asked Harry if he could dance with his new daughter. Harry, delighted to have an excuse to stop dancing, said yes, of course.

Before Harry could be made to dance again, he walked into the house on the pretence of going to the bathroom. However, he bypassed the bathroom and walked upstairs into the room he and Ron were sharing. Harry took off his shoes and lied down on the bed.

The next thing Harry saw was that long dark corridor. He began walking down it.

'_Where are you?' He called. 'Please. Answer me!' He kept walking. 'I'm here Harry. Look around. Behind you.' She said from behind him. Harry whipped his head around. The corridor was so dark, dirty. It was hard to see. 'No. Not there. HERE!' came her voice from the other end of the corridor._

_Her voice was taunting him… Harry began to run… Looking all around…Wishing, hoping to find her. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself. 'She has to be here somewhere!' Harry tripped and fell to the ground. He started to get up. Pushing down he felt something soft. A body, soft, cold. As cold as death. He looked down and looked into her eyes. The eyes of a woman so familiar to him."_

"HARRY!" Ron yelled.

Harry jumped up and almost screamed. He remembered his dream. Groaning he looked up at Ron. He thought 'woken up again. Why does it always happen to me?'

"Hi Ron. How long have I been asleep?"

"Dunno. Awhile. The reception's over and I was worried. Along with everyone else. So I came looking for you."

"I missed most of the reception? Crap! Fleur isn't mad is she? I didn't mean it. I just came up here and lay down for a minute! I accidentally fell asleep. I better go down and apologise to everyone." Harry said quickly.

"Harry… calm down mate. It's fine."

"But… oh… alright." Harry sighed after a look from Ron.

"Hey, what were you dreaming about? Must have been something special cause I could barely wake you. I was trying for ages. I had to yell so loudly."

"What…? Oh, um… nothing."

"Harry… don't lie to me."

"What? I'm not. It was just… nothing. Hows things with you and Hermione?"

"Oh great. I'll trust you more often in future." Ron laughed. "But don't change the subject. Now, these dreams. Were they about… Hang on a minute… you aren't having those You-Know-Who dreams again are you? You know the ones I mean."

"No. of course not." Said Harry quickly. "He's practising Occlumency against me remember? And anyway I'd tell you if I was."

"Ok. Ok. I was just asking. Oh, by the way, you didn't eat much today. So come down and eat. The food is really good."

"Thanks _mum_. But I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna stay here and lie down a bit more. You go down. Go eat my share of the food."

"Ok then. See you later."

As Ron left the room, Harry lay down and rolled on his side. He wanted to know what the dream meant. Something Ron had said left him worried. Was Voldemort doing this to him again? Why would he be though? To kill someone else that was close to him? Harry wondered if this would end in tragedy like it did 2 years ago? When Sirius… Harry's eyes filled with tears. He choked back a sob. He wished he hadn't been so stupid! If he had just learned stupid Occlumency from stupid Snape, Sirius wouldn't be dead. But then again. Snape is evil, he's on the Dark side. He wasn't helping Harry. Tears spilt down his face as he remembered what Snape did. Voldemort and his followers were ruining Harry's life. Tears came down harder as Harry remembered the people Voldemort had taken from him. His dad, mum, Sirius and most recently Dumbledore. Who would be next?

Harry thought of all the families that had been thrown into disarray. So many people that Harry knew. Cedric's death. Ginny being possessed. Neville's parents. Hannah Abbot's mother. Susan Bones's aunty. So many just at Hogwarts. Why does this happen?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked into the kitchen and started eating again. When everybody looked at him he just shrugged and said 'Oh yeah, Harry's... fine. he fell asleep. Nothing to worry about."

Then Ron just stared into his plate of food as everyone started talking again. Hermione noticed he'd stopped eating. As she knew Ron very well and almost nothing would keep him from his food she asked him if she could talk to him for a minute alone.

"Yeah sure, we'll go to your room." Ron replied.

"As if we don't all know what you two will be doing in there." Fred laughed.

"Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then ---" George chimed in.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled his ears turning red.

"---then comes marriage. then comes the baby in the baby's carriage!" Fred finished.

"Yeah Fred, George. Real mature. Can see your 17 can't you? Come on Ron. Let's _go_." said Hermione as she strode out of the room. Ron just stood there flabbergasted. He stared at Fred and George til Hermione poked her head round back in and said to Ron, very forcefully, "Are you coming?". Ron quickly turned around and walked out with her.

"FRED! GEORGE! Do you HAVE to do that to them? They only just plucked up the courage to tell each other what they have felt for years and you have to go around teasing them and ruining it! Why do you feel the need to embarass them like that?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, looking at them with daggers in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron! I feel there is something you're not telling me. Just before you weren't eating your food and you seemed distant when you said what happened to Harry. What's going on? What is it?"

"Er... well... I don't know what it is exactly... just a feeling I have..."

"Get on with it."

"Ok... but don't interrupt me but when I went in to see where Harry got up to he was kinda thrashing around in his bed and muttering. I couldn't hear what though. Then when i woke him up he looked like he was a bit disappointed about something. It was as if he wanted to keep dreaming whatever he was dreaming. And then when i asked himn he just changed the subject and was too hesitant to answer questions. I don't know Hermione. It was..."

"What are you saying? What do you think Ron?"

"Well maybe... You-Know-Who... I don't know."

"You think it's You-Know-Who doing this again?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Well... erm... I guess... yea I do Hermione. Espescially because when I asked him about it he got all defensive and got off the topic a little _too_ quickly. I tihnk its crossing his mind as well... this is the second time I've found him thrashing round and muttering in his sleep."

"I think you should watch him and see... I don't know Ron... I really don't want to believe that You-Know-Who could be manipulating Harry's mind like this again but..."

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Love you Hermione."

"Love you too Ron."

As Ron left Hermione in the room she and Ginny were sharing, she wondered what was happening to Harry. While she was brooding about these mysterious dreams Ginny walked in.

"Oh hello Hermione. Didn't know you were in here. Did you have fun with Ron? … Hermione? You there? Hello???" Ginny waved her hand in front of her face. "HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny.

"Er… What? Huh? Oh hi Ginny."

"Hermione… what's up with you? You were on another -… HERMIONE! Stop it. WHAT is going on? What has you thinking so hard?"

"Oh nothing really. Why?"

"Well for one thing you were on another planet. Hermione. NOT again. Listen please… I really need help. And you're the only one who can give it to me."

"Ok Gin, go ahead."

"Well, you know I love Harry and have since forever. Well since he broke up coz of his stupid noble self, he wont talk to me other than a mumbled hi how are you. I really need him Hermione. And I know you said to tell him how I feel but how can I when every time I start he makes an excuse to go somewhere else? I really love him Hermione…" Ginny burst into tears.

"He really loves you too Gin." said Hermione putting her arms around Ginny and comforting her.

"Then WHY did he dump me? If you're so sure he loves me then he wouldn't have dumped me in the first place would he? No matter how much danger I'm in."

"Ginny. You know how Harry can't stand to see people he loves getting hurt and everyone around him keeps dying. He doesn't want that to happen to you because then he couldn't live with himself."

"But I love him."

"He loves you too. That's why he can't be with you. He has to protect you."

"If he was with me he _could_ protect me better than he could if he can't even say a few words to me!"

"I know Ginny, I know. But he just feels that Voldemort wont come after you now that you're not together."

"I DON'T CARE!" Ginny yelled. "I LOVE HIM! You say he loves me too. Isn't that enough?"

"He wishes that it was enough. He really does. He just can't stand by and watch Voldemort hurt you."

"But HE'S hurting me now! I have been miserable since he dumped me. I don't know if I even smiled at Bill and Fleur's wedding! How can he stand to hurt me if he loves me this much?"

"I know. I know."

"Hermione. I still don't understand why. Can you talk to him for me? He'll talk to you. I love him. Please Hermione." Ginny said pleadingly. "He'll listen to you."

"Well… I'll try Gin. I'll try." a doubtful Hermione replied. "I don't know how it will go though. But I'll do my best."

All of a sudden, Ron burst into the room. He looked at Ginny crying and Hermione's arms around her. Taking a minute or two to register what he was seeing, he debated doing what he had planned to. It looked like Ginny needed Hermione. He started backing out of the room muttering that he'd come back later when Ginny said "Wait Ron. Don't go. It's all right. What did you want?"

"Er… Um… Well I wanted to talk to Hermione…" Ron said awkwardly. "But you… It looks like you need Hermione right now. I'll just leave and come back."

"Oh… Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course… Bye"


End file.
